Ultraman Nexus (character)
''' is Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is the form a Deunamist assumes after using the Evoltruster. History Ultraman Nexus As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus. Several years later, the world no longer remembered anything of the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster, of the monstrosity responsible for the attack, nor the silver giant (Next) who came to their defense. A secret global organization known as the Terrestial Liberation Trust had been formed to defend Earth fromt the Space Beasts. They had been erasing all memories relating to "Space Beasts" and "Ultraman", the codename given to Noa's appearance as The Next and Nexus. This was done to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for more Space Beasts to spawn, as for whatever reason, the trauma of a Space Beast attack caused more Space Beasts to appear. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, any witnesses who encountered the space beasts or witnessed the TLT's Anti-Space Beast unit, the Night Raiders, in action would have their memories wiped by the TLT's memory police. This pooled all the memories into Lethe, which was kept hidden within the depths of the Japanese TLT base. Noa himself had begun his own action to protect the world from Zagi and his minions as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Jun Himeya. The young man was a depressed war photographer who had gone oversee to photograph the horrors of a war much of the world was unaware of or ignored. There Himeya was injured but nursed back to health by a young orphan girl named Sera. Her death haunted him, a fact made worse by how critically acclaimed his photos were. In his dreams he was lead to the ancient ruins by Sera specter, becoming the Second Deunamist. During his time as the host for Nexus, he was first seen as another Space Beast by most of the Night Raiders, save Komon Kazuki, who believed in his goodness. Komon was the first to encounter Jun as well as the first person Jun saved from a space beast, the two began to form a close friendship as Himeya saved him several times after this and Komon began to investigate Himeya's past. Komon also kept Himeya's identity as Ultraman secret from his superiors and often butted heads with his immediate superior Nagi over the issue of whether Ultraman should be trusted or not. So Jun found other enemies besides the space beasts and TLT. He encountered an entity that was the shadow to his Light the dark Ultraman Dark Faust. A being with similar powers as his and the ability to overpower his Meta-Field corrupting it into the Dark Field and weakening him. Himeya and battled several times, with Faust showing command or at least comradeship with the Space Beasts. Despite his fears of Faust's powers Himeya fought on until their last battle. There with Komon, who had saved from the spell of a piece of a space beast, the discovered the true identity of Faust. Faust's host was a woman and not just any person. She was Riko Saida Komon's girlfriend, who had been killed six months earlier and resurrected to be a puppet by Mizorogi Shinya ex-deputy captain Dark Mephisto. Faust and Nexus battled one last time, with Jun loosing as his energy was being absorbed by the dark Ultra. Komon had somehow been taken into their subspace battleground and his interference freed Riko of the dark's control over her. However it was not a happy ending. Watching these events in the real world, Mizorogi sent Nosferu to kill Komon, but he was saved at the expense of Riko. Though Himeya killed the space beast he could only watch as Komon clutched his girlfriend as she died, turning into particles of light. After his battles with Faust and Reflarya TLT had decided that Ultraman was not a threat to mankind and ceased targeting him. Despite this good news a new problem arose after the end of Faust, his master Mephisto, better known as Mizorogi had turned to target Komon, intending the turn him into another puppet of for his wicked amusement. The fact that Komon was depressed over Riko's death only made matters worse. Despite their several battle it was ultimately Komon's own memory of RIko and determination that saved him from the darkness and allowed TLT and Ultraman to finally destroy the regenerating Nosferu. After fighting Space Beasts for some time, Jun was captured by TLT, who preformed experiments on him, seeking the secret behind his power. This resulted in his death from exposure to a Beast Signal Emitter. At the illustrators advise, they used the same energy signature Jun used to transform. He was revived by it, but it also gave Nexus the power to teleport Jun away and help him to recover from his torture. Before leaving the base he met Komon and Illustrator's hologram that warned he may die the next time he transformed. Jun left, being nursed through the night by Sakura, his friend from the paper he once worked with. Soon after, the Beast Kutuura appeared, and Jun stubbornly chose to keep fighting despite the warning from Illustrator that his body was at it limit. Nexus battled but lost to Kutuura, requiring the aid of the Nightraiders to save him. As the beast continued it's killing spree, Himeya dove into one of it portals, also saving the life of a friend of his, and made his way to the land of death. There he found Sakura in the clutches of Mizorogi, a hostage. He also found the space beast waiting for him. Despite overpowering the creature at first, Himeya's injuries sealed his fate and he collapsed from after the beast's attack to tired to fight as he fell unconscious. Soon after, the Nightraiders made their way to the land of death thanks to Mizorogi's clues. They were armed with a new weapon, despite their disagreement with how it was obtain. The experimentation on him allowed TLT to duplicate the particles that made up the energy waves that Ultraman ran on. This culminating in the creation of a new weapon for the Nightraiders' Chester combat aircrafts - the Ultimate Vanisher, a weaponized version of Nexus' OverRay Storm beam. Upon arriving they were shocked to see Ultraman's condition, he was being covered by black ivys as the darkness of the land tried to absorb his light and life for Mizorogi to steal. Although they were first caught of guard the did battle with Kutuura and ended him with their new weapon. However Mizorogi had a human hostage forcing them to do battle on fought. They fought him but were forced back to their planes when the villain transformed. Before he was entirely engulfed by the darkness consuming Ultraman, Jun saw the apparition of his dead friend Sera, who revealed to him that he had been chosen by the Light of Nexus for a greater purpose. The Light had been passed down over a long period of time to people desperately fighting the Space Beasts to protect the people important to them. Jun, however had saw his power as punishment and atonement for being the supposed cause of others' deaths. Filled with a renewed resolve to protect the Light and all it stood for Jun/Nexus broke free of the giant vines. Despite that small victory he was still at the mercy of Mephisto, his energy was so low his eyes remained dark. The Nightraiders managed to restore his energy by firing their last Ultimate Vanisher shot into his energy core, since the weapon was based on the photo-electrons that powered Nexus. Recharged and restored to full strength, Jun battled Mephisto this time having the upper hand over the black giant, the two even used their beams, causing a large explosion. After saving Sakuta from Mephisto's attempt on her life. Jun flew towards Mizorogi and punched the black sphere he was creating, filling it with energy the caused an enormous mid-air explosion which seemingly took Jun and Mephisto with it. Before Jun disappeared for good, he appeared to Komon one last time, explaining to him the true nature of the Light - 'the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again'. Both Ultraman's and Mephisto's human hosts Mizorogi were seemingly killed in the explosion. Noa's power was later passed on to the Third Dunamist, 17-year-old Ren Senjyu. He was a genetically-engineered human with an ESP ability, who found out he was going to die young due to a flaw in his creation that would cause a cancer-like condition all over his body. After his first battle he quickly became friends with Komon and a girl from the Memory Police. He was also old friends with the Illustrator as both were created via the same project, Prometheus, and thus went to the same school. Ren had often tried to escape from the school but after it was determined that he would only live to be eighteen or so, he final escape attempt was not a game. He left and made his way to Japan, getting a job at a carnival. His hope was that he would die surrounded by people who would not miss him but around so many smiles and laughs.After fighting as Nexus for some time, Ren's condition worsened and his time approached its end, as he rapidly weakened. After Himeya Jun disappeared, the light searched for someone else to inherit its power. Ren found himself in the jungle ruins. It seemed as though he already knew where he was and why, perhaps due his ties to TLT. As a new space beast, Grantella, appeared. This one was resistant to all of the Nightraider's weaponry (they had lost the ability to use the Ultimate Vanisher). Watching their loosing battle with Ultraman, Ren excepted the being's offer and merged with him appearing and taking on the form of Junis Blue, a modified version of the Himeya's Junis form. Ren set up the metafield. At the end of this battle their appeared an unknown dark power. This power belonged to one hiding in the background controlling and supporting the Space beasts. This unseen being was dubbed Unknown Hand by TLT and its power was seen in the form of Dark Field G, a type of dark field deeper into the minus range than anything Faust or Mephisto produced. This dark field also had the added effect of empowering the Space Beasts, both directly and indirectly. Ren met Komon after his first battle, the two becoming friends after he nursed the injury he got from protecting the Nightraiders with his body. During his second battle with Grantella Unknown Hand deployed his power overpowering the Meta-field and tuning it into a dark field. Despite his disadvantage Ren won against the space beast using his own personal finisher the Arrow-Ray Storm. Soon another challenge came in the form of Dark Mephisto Zwei. Sensing the dark Ultra's energy signature, Ren transformed and rushed to save Komon, Nagi and his friend from the dark being's clutches. This was Ren's first and only battle against another Ultra being did not go well. At first he could hold his own, dodging everyone of Zwei's attacks, a feat Himeya in his slower Junis mode could not hope to accomplish, despite his speed one strike was all it took to knock him down where Zwei pinned him to a cliff face and proceeded to drain him of his energy. Only the timely arrival of the redeemed Mizorogi saved him. Mizorogi fought his replacement in Ren's place but due to his prior injury he was defeated and ultimately stabbed. Upon seeing Mizorogi stabbed and thus dying at the hands of his doppelganger, Ren was pressed by Mizorogi's words to attack Zwei, even though it could have killed the two of them. Despite his hesitation, Mizorogi's words convinced him and Ren fired the Arrow Ray Storm into Zwei's back. Though Ren won he witnessed Mizorogi dying in the arms of Nagi and heard his words of how he and Hiroyuki, Zwei's host were both puppets to the one TLT called Unknown Hand, who he revealed with hiding in TLT itself. Soon after that Ren found himself on a date with a girl while Mizuo followed them, partially out of her duty and jealousy. However their date was cut short by the appearance of Mega Flash in the middle of the city. Ren left the two in custody of the M.P and ran of and transformed to protect the town. Ren quickly found that rainbow in the sky were part of his opponent's abilities. Mega Flash could create his own subspace field which negated his Meta-Field ability and lasers. The snail space beast gave him serious trouble in his weakened state and his life span was soon coming to its zenith. After a few bouts with it he was left battered and weaken as his life was drawing to its end. It was in this state that he was also captured by TLT and was experimented on like his predecessor. Fortunately he was saved by the Night Raiders, who revolted against the director's orders. The Night Raiders scurried him away to a forest where he would be safe. When Illustrator called and told them that Megaflash was back, Ren was adamant to go, but Nagi told him that the way he fought in the past guarantied his defeat She noticed that he never attempted to protect his own life as he did not value it due to his short lifespan. Hearing those words Ren went into battle with a new perspective and resolve and with the help of his Night Raider allies, Ren defeated MegaFlash and a revived Galberos. Shortly after that battle, Ren heard news that the medicine to cure to his genetic flaw, named Raphael, was ready and waiting for him nearby. It was at this moment Unknown Hand unleashed another Space Beast on the city. Ren was faced with a choice between saving himself and saving the world from the Space Beast Ezmael - the strongest Space Beast ever. Choosing to live up to the responsibilities of a Deunamist, Ren transformed one last time. However between his weakened state and the monster's strength he was defeated with the Night Raiders downed shortly thereafter. Lying beaten, Ren was telepathically contacted by his old friend Illustrator, whose words of encouragement finally enlightened him to the Light's purpose in his life. He stood up and called forth a new technique, a combination of the Arrow Ray and Sword Storm called the Over Arrow Ray. Using it he emerged victorious against Ezmael but at a seemingly heavy cost. Ren, however, survived due to the cure's intervention leaving the Night Raiders to wonder who would receive the Light he had just released. Surprisingly the Light chose Nagi Saijyo, the Nightraiders' deputy commander to be the fourth Dunamist, with the Evolthruster appearing in her hand in the middle of the base as she walked down a hall way. Unknown Hand sensed the light within Nagi, and finally revealed himself as Nightraider biologist Ishibori Mitsuhiko. Turning on the others he seemingly killed Shiori, wounded captain Wakura and nearly killed Komon if no for Nagi's timely arrival. Despite her new powers Nagi could do little to stop his march to Level O as he reflected her attack back at her and left. Unknown Hand then entered Level 0 of the base and breached the security field put up by the visitors. Their potential barrier and therefor their powers where weakened thanks the recent appearances f Space Beasts in populated areas. With them out fo the way he was free to gain access to Lethe. Eventually Illustrator (in the flesh), Komon, the captain and Nagi all arrived to halt his progress. It was then that he revealed his true name, Dark Zagi. Easily defeating all resistance against him, Zagi revealed his plans, how he knew Nagi would one day be a Deunamist so everything he did, creating Faust and Mephisto was done to strengthen the light for when she gained the light. Zagi taunted Nagi, revealing himself as the one who had murdered Nagi's parents many years ago, when Nagi was still a child. This was all done to get her to act from her own hate filed impulses and transform into Ultraman Nexus. Despite Illustrator's protests Nagi transformed succeeding in nothing other than allow his plan to revive himself to succeed. Nagi's hatred acted as a catalyst to stir Lethe's programming of holding all memories connected to space beasts. The construct unleashed a tendril of darkness that bound Nexus to Lethe. The fact that her fear and hatred from her trauma had tainted the Light meant that it would be drained as the device tried to get at her memories. Nagi was left helpless as Zagi took the energy and restored his Ultra form. Leaving her in a field of darkness Zagi left to attack the Earth, starting at where it all began, Shinjuku. Komon, however would not allow things to end that way and dove into the darkness as it swallowed Nagi's form. With in the dark Komon found his way to Nagi calling out to her the two held hands their bond creating the light that restored Nexus' powers. With both inside the giant of light, their bodies re-energized, and they quickly left for the city of Shinjuku, arriving to bear witness to Dark Zagi's rampage. The evil giant was destroying the city, but Komon found that he now possessed the Light. Understanding it meaning and important he called forth Ultraman's power for the first time in his life, calling out the name of giant for the first Nexus. Saving Captain Wakura, who was facing the dark giant alone, he turned to challenge Zagi in a battle that would determine the fate of the Earth. Facing Zagi first in Nexus' Anphans he was clearly no match for Zagi, hearing Himeya's words he turned into Junis mode. Although he fared better his finisher was no use against him. With Ren's words in his heart he switched Junis Blue mode, the only Deunamist to ever access more than one extra form. Despite his improved odds, again his finisher, the same move that ended the Ultimate Space Beast was useless. Zagi swatted it as thoug it were nothing. Feeling the hope of those around him, who were regaining their memories thanks to Lethe's fall Komon/ Nexus finally evolved into his true, all-silver, all-powerful form as Ultraman Noa. After a brief engagement Noa outclassed the Lord of Darkness. His simple blows staggered Zagi and his kick sent him flying across the city. Noa sent him into space with one punch with his Noa Inferno. After which both giants charged their beams, but Ultraman's Lightning Noa attack overpowered his clone's Lightning Zagi attack and the ruler of the Space Beasts was vaporized in an explosion that was visible from the ground. Though Space Beasts continued to appear, the Night Raiders were still there to face the threat with Noa and Komon. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Noa (Ultraman Nexus) appears as a statue on the Planet of Mirrors with the Shield of Barachi, however, when Belial attacked the Planet of Mirrors, the statue was destroyed. After Ultraman Zero's energy was depleted, Nao revealed that the Shield of Baraghi is in everyone, after saying this all the light energy (the Shield) from everyone at the battlefield against Belial's Army, and from the Planet Esmeralda, created a strong light. Zero appears inside the light, and suddenly he is revived, and Ultraman Noa himself appears in front of Zero, giving Zero the Ultimate Aegis to fight Belial. After Arch Belial is defeated, Zero thanks to everyone especially the great hero, Ultraman Noa. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Ultraman Noa had seen participated in the Dark Spark War in his The Next Form.But in the middle of the battle,a powerful villain known as Dark Lugiel, using the power of the Darkness Spark to transformed all Ultras, Aliens and monsters into spark dolls.It fell to Earth with the other spark dolls.The location of Noa's doll is unknown and it is possibly kept by Dark Lugiel as his collection or lost somewhere. Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman Nexus was sealed by Etelgar along with all the Heisei Ultras. After being freed by UPG Nexus along with Max, Mebius, Cosmos, Zero Ginga and Victory went inside Etelgar's castle while Tiga, Dyna and Gaia fought the Eteldummy of Five King. But when the Ultras got to the first floor of the Castle an Eteldummy of Dark Mephisto appeared, Nexus ran to fight him while the others left to find Etelgar Videogame appereances Main Article: Ultraman Nexus '' Ultraman Nexus, and all his forms, appear as a playable character in the game Ultraman Nexus game for PlayStation 2, which is based on the series. Deunamists The Deunamists are humans who can bond with the light to become Ultraman Nexus. Although the exact reason for this is unknown, it is suggested that it has to do with the fact the each would face the Space Beast menace regardless of the cost to themselves. All save the First Deunamist Maki Shunichi used the wand like device called the Evolthruster, to transform. Jun Himeya Main article: Jun Himeya Jun Himeya (姫矢 准''Himeya Jun): The second Deunamist, the first being Maki. Ren Senjyu Main article: Ren Senjyu Ren Senjyu (千樹 憐''Senjū Ren''): The third Deunamist, Ren received the Light after the disappearance of Himeya. Nagi Saijo Main article:Nagi Saijo : The Fourth Deunamist, who held the power for the shortest amount of time in the series. Kazuki Komon Main article: Kazuki Komon :The Fifth and Last Deunamisti. In that final battle he accessed all three forms of Nexus and ascended to Nexus 'true form Noa. Imagekomon.jpg|The last Deunamist, Komon Imagnagie.jpg|The fourth Deunamist, Nagi Imageren.jpg|The third Deunamist, Ren Imagjunhimeyae.jpg| The second Deunamist, Himeya The first Deunamist Before Nexus, before Himeya, before Faust or Mephisto there was another who wielded the light of Noa in a different fashion. He was the first Deunamist Shunichi Maki, who slayed the first Space Beast The One, his ultra form was known as the Next Lost Deunamists Besides those that merged with Ultraman, there are the casualties of the battle between Light and Darkness, who were corrupted by the dark side to host Dark Ultras. Although they never merged with Nexus or Next, it was implied that they were also possible vessels for Noa's power, but that they never got the chance to shine in the light. *Riko Saida: Komon's girlfriend, the unwilling host of Dark Faust. *Shinya Mizorogi: Former deputy captain of the Night Raiders, Nagi's former love interest and mentor was corrupted to host Dark Mephisto. *Hiroyuki Misawa: A member of the Memory Police that fell under control of Zagi to host Dark Mephisto Zwei. He had the same powers as first Dark Mephisto and only differs in eye color with Zwei's being red instead of black. *Mitsuhiko Ishibori: Although not a Deunamist, he was still the host/human identity of a dark Ultra. The analyst of the Night Raiders, he was showed at the end to be the human identity of the master of darkness. Deunamist Abilities All chosen wielders of Noa's light wield both the EvolThruster to transform and the Blast Shot as a weapon, the channel Nexus' power in human form. Besides these they also inherit the similar abilities that the first Deunamist Shunichi Maki gained during his merger with Nexus prior form. All Deunamists wield the following abilities: *'Super strength': Each Deunamist possesses greater strength than a normal person. *'Superhuman Durability': Each Deunamist possesses greater durability and Endurance than a normal person. They are able to endure pain and injuries better than a normal person. *'Extraordinary Agility and Reflexes': Himeya Jun has made a jumps of around ten feet into the air during which he sailed across a short distance. He has also fought on even terms with Mizorogi Shinya the Deunamist that was host to Dark Mephisto. Shinya was a Night Raider trained in combat and yet Jun could counter his attacks, also both men had shown remarkable reflexes in dodging and erecting barriers to block energy bullets. *'ESP': Each Deunamist possesses Extra-Sensory-Perception, allowing them to see events faraway in real time. They also have telepathic abilities. Evolthruster the transformation device of all Deunamists, it can be used for more than just transforming into Nexus *'Shield': Nexus' human host can raise a shield with the Evolthruster. *'Astral Projection': Nexus' human host can project an astral projection of their Ultra form, this projection can create a Meta-field. *'Meta-Field': Nexus' human host can project a Meta-field with the Evolthruster, doing so would cause them to skip Anphans mode and go directly into their secondary form *'Presence Detection': Its most important ability, Nexus himself can sense when Space beasts go active, telepathically alerting his host through the device. When he detects them the light on the EvolThruster flashes. Blast Shot Nexus' human host holds a gun along with the Evolthruster. It has numerous functions. *'Vacuum Shockwave': Like any gun its purpose is to shoot things, it fires energy blasts that outclass the weaponry used by TLT. *'Shields': A shot can be used to raise shields at a distance and dissolve Dark Ultra shields. *'Charged Shot': Charged up like a shot gun, the blast can vaporize a small Space Beast in one hit. *'Excorsicm': A special yellow shot can be used to remove pieces of Space Beasts or illusions from a human, safely freeing them from dark powers. *'Summon': Raised to the sky it will act like a flare gun to summon Stone Fluegel, Nexus' spacecraft, where the Deunamists can heal their wounds. ivacumn shockwave.jpg|Vacuum Shockwave Excorsium,.jpg|Exorcism imageaassiskkkmm.jpg|Charged Shot Shields.jpg|Shields The Mysterious Ruins Something of note for Nexus is that when his light is not assimilated with a Deunamist it rests within Stone Fluegel which in turns rests within a mysterious ruins, a large castle in a jungle with an upside down stone Fluegel on top. When ever a Deunamist is chosen they begin to dream about these structures and may eventually find themselves in there standing before Stone Fluegel before meeting with Nexus. Also around the ruins are statues and carvings of Monsters, most likely Space Beasts, and past Deunamists as Ultraman fighting Space Beasts. Where these ruins lay is unknown as they only appear to be accessed mentally by the chosen Deunamist, but Zagi was able to send a Space Beast to the ruins where Himeya had his first battle as Ultraman, setting up a meta-field as though it was a real location. However Zagi was later seen destroying the ruins, forcing Stone Fluegal to vacate, in his true form even though in reality he had not yet revived. The true nature of these ruins is never addressed in the series but never the less they are topic of importance to the light. Stone Fluegel Maximum Speed: Mach 7 Length: 2m. Nexus' space craft, it is a stone altar in the shape of sphere on top a downward pointed tower and two side towers pointing down while Nexus' energy core (color timer) is carved on the middle. It usually found in the Mysterious ruins where an inverse image of it stands on top the main temple. It is in here that Nexus resides in an Ultra Dimension when not merged with anyone. Any future Deunamist will be called to the dimension where it resides and called inside the dimension where they will meet Nexus who telepathically explains why they were called. Also when called by the Blast Shot, the Deunamist will be placed in the object and it will transform into its transport mode where it become smooth in texture and silver and red, in this form it is faster than any of the Chesters, making them seem slow in comparison. In here the Deunamist can heal their wounds between battles. Stone_Fluegal_Entry.png|Himeya entering Stone Fluegel Stone_Fluegal_FlightMode.png|Stone Fluegal with an occupant/Flight mode Profile, Techniques and Forms It should be noted that when the Deunamist (the human host of Nexus) transforms, they themselves physically become the Ultra, thus injuries will translate between forms as Nexus himself simply exists as the power they wield, a light which is passed on to the next Deunamist when the time comes. Profile *'Height': 49 meters *'Weight': 40,000 tons *'Age': Over 350,000 years old Body Features *'Nexus' Eyes': Nexus has perfect night vision, he is able to see properly in darkness of the Dark Field and at night. His eyes can also see through materials and into beings, he can also analyse substances by sight, such as how he knew Rayflare was explosive before the Night Raiders or CIC. *'Head Fin': The fin on the back of Nexus' head, covering his neck, despite what most would think, it is not armor, not intentionally. It is the Ultra equivalent of having long hair. *'Armed Nexus': The bracers on Nexus' arms, they are evolved forms of the Stratos Edge blades on The Next's arms and can perform many of the same abilities. They are the key to Nexus' energy attacks such as the Phase Feather and Cross-Ray Storm. In his Junis forms he uses them to erect the Meta-Field. The Armed Nexus are also the means by which the Junis forms are usually accessed. They can also be used to dissipate beams. **'Arrow Armed Nexus': Appearing only on Junis Blue, it is the modified right Armed Nexus used for the Sword Storm, Arrow-Ray Storm and Over-Arrow-Ray Storm *'Energy Core': Nexus' equivalent to a color timer, it flashes when Nexus is weakened or injured. **'Warning Light(Name Unknown)': In Junis and Junis Blue mode a crystal appears on top of the Energy Core to fulfill the functions of a color timer. It exists to measure the three minute rule of using the Meta-Field . *'Ultra Armor': Nexus' skin is resistant to lasers and fire so long as the Deunamist's strength is sufficient. *'Evolution': As Nexus fought increasingly more powerful opponents his power increased ultimately resulting in new forms such as Junis and Junis Blue and finally his Ultimate Form. Forms and abilities is The default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. The name Anphans comes from the french word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Nexus' base form. It is the most balance form of Nexus. Techniques Special Moves *'Cross-Ray Storm': A Specium Ray-like attack fired a in + style position, can kill or maim a Space Beast via an explosion. It can be use in any form. Resembles Ultraman's Specium Ray. It is the finisher of Anphans forms. *'Particle Feather': Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. It can be the standard small burst of energy or thrown in a series. It is described as a thrown blade of light and has been shown to have a cutting edge to increase it deadly nature. **'Double Particle Feather': Nexus can fire two Particle Feathers at once. Used to save the Night Raiders from Kutuurra's tentacles. *'Final Core': Phenomenon wherein light flashes from Nexus' Energy core, often covering his entire body. The purpose of this technique is to release Nexus' hidden power. It was first used to free Himeya Jun from Dark Mephisto's vines and later from the field of darkness where Dark Zagi left Nagi. It was also used in beam form to free Ren from the webbing of Banpira and by Komon to unleash the power of Junis and finally to transform into Ultraman Noa. Physical Techniques *'Elbow Cutter':A throwback to his Next form, Nexus can charged the blades on the Armed Nexus and increase their effectiveness as blade weapons. *'Anphans Defense Power': Nexus can summon great strength to perform feats of strength normally beyond his abilities. Used to pry open Nosferu's jaws. **'Anphans Defense Punch': A powerful Punch. Can be used in any form of punch, but is generally slow. **'Anphans Defense Chop': A powerful chop after a high jump, uses the falling to increase the power. **'Anphans Defense Kick': A powerful kick, it is used after the enemies weak spot is determine. It comes in any variation of a kick. **'Anphans Defense Whip': A technique to lift and throw opponents, even ones as heavy as Bugbuzun who weighed 30,000 tons. *'Generator Blade Knuckle': An energized punch. Upon collision, the energy released creates an explosion that knocks back the opponent. *'Crash Spinning Kick': An energized kick, upon making contact, Nexus spins at high speeds, creating a whirlpool of energy around him. It is similar to Ultraman Leo's famous Leo Kick and almost identical to Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave's Mebium Spin Kick. Other Techniques *'Mach Move': An acceleration technique, upon putting the two Armed Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. It appears as an aura of light surrounding his still body. Nexus has another version where his energy core flashes and he takes of glowing brightly *'Flash Travel': Nexus can move vast distances in a short amount of time in the form of a ball of light. *'Saving Butte': A rope of light used to snatch humans from the grip of a Space Beast and transport them to safety in the form of a ball of light at the end of the tether. Can also be used to lasso a Space Beast. *'Size Change': Nexus can appear at human size, his proper giant size and anything in between. *'Mode Switch': Nexus can switch from Anphans mode to Junis, or to Junis Blue during battle. (Junis Blue mode was accessible to the third and fifth Deunamist) *'Circle Shield': A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. *'Mirage Aura': A protective aura Nexus can cover himself with, it protects him from harm and is naturally repulsive to Space Beasts. Particwl.jpg|Particle Feather Double Phase Feather.jpg|Double Particle Feather Ultrmn Nxs + beam.png|Cross-Ray Storm Nexus Drill Kick.png|Crash Spinning Kick Imagedhdgfhfh.jpg|Saving Butte Mirage_Aura.jpg|Mirage Aura Core_Final.jpg|Final Core Mode Switch hhdbbsddsb.jpg|Mode Switch Elbow Cutter.jpg|Elbow Cutter Nexus Size Change.jpg|Size Change Cclehs.jpg|Circle Shield Flash Travel.jpg|Flash Travel Nhwjjwjwnejeuejnimage.jpg|Generator Blade Knuckle Anphans Defense Punch.jpg|Anphans Defense Punch Mach Move.jpg|Mach Move - Junis= Junis is Nexus' red, silver and black form, it gives him added strength and some speed. The word Junis comes from the french word 'jeunesse' meaning 'youth', a reference to Anphans and the fact is it a more developed form of Nexus. In this form, Nexus is more developed on strength, which cost the speed is not as fast as Anphans Mode. *'Height': 49 meters *'Weight': 44,000 tons Techniques Special Moves *'Over-Ray Storm': Nexus' "L" style beam. Can kill monsters in one hit. Any thing hit by it is broken down at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. It is an evolution of Ultraman Next Junis form's attack Elbow-Ray Storm. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Junis' strongest attack. *'Core Impulse': A powerful V shape beam from Nexus' Energy Core (Color Timer), it can destroy a Space Beast in one hit. *'Broad Particle Feather': Like Ultraman Next Junis mode, Junis Nexus can fire larger and wider versions of the Particle Feather using both hands. Usually he spins in the air performing the action over and over in fury of particle feathers. *'Supreme Generator': Nexus can gather dark energy from his surroundings or Dark Ultra attacks and convert it into light energy using his Armed Nexus, ending with Nexus throwing a sphere of light energy with his hands. However, it requires some time to charge. It results in a large explosion Physical Techniques *'Junis Punch': The Junis version of the Anphans punch, it is much stronger. Used to defeat Dark Mephisto in Land of Death when Nexus struck the energy Sphere he was forming. *'Junis Kick': A stronger version of the Anphans Kick, it sent Pedoleon flying. *'Junis Elbow': A powerful Elbow strike. *'Junis Whip': The Junis version of the Anphan Whip. *'Enhanced Power': Junis mode enhances Nexus' strength and improves his reaction time. His strength is seemingly greater here than it is in Junis Blue Mode as Himeya fought many of his battles heavily injured but still managed to win. At full power Dark Mephisto, who gave Himeya a great deal of trouble, no longer seemed to be as great a threat as he was previously. Also, Anphans Mode becomes more powerful for Himeya. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Other Techniques *'Phase Wave Shift': Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate a Meta-Field. A Meta Field is a subspace field of a positive phase, described as the light piercing the darkness, it strengthens Nexus and other beings of light, but it puts stress on the user's body after three minutes of continuous use, even more so when it is overpowered by a dark field. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles. **'Dark Field Reverse': During his astral projection in Episode 13 the image of Junis mode Nexus created a Meta-Field that began to change the Dark Field into it's positive counterpart. Nexus was not strong enough to complete the change but the event implies that were it not for his injuries Nexus could reverse the polarity of the subspace field. *'Nexus Hurricane': A tornado-shaped energy based attack. It doesn't destroy but it could bury a monster half way into the ground, leaving a chance to deal another attack. Over_Ray_Storm.png|Over-Ray-Storm MetaField.png|Meta Field Cross_ray_storm.ong.jpg|Cross Ray Storm Nexus Conversion.png|Supreme Generator charging Nexus_hurricane.jpg|Nexus Hurricane Broad_Phase_Feather.jpg|Broad Particle Feather Dark field reverse.jpg|Dark Field Reverse Anphans Defense Power.jpg|Elbow Cutter Final Cross Punch.jpg|Junis Punch Junis kick.jpg|Junis Kick Core Impulse.png|Core Impulse Phase Wave Shift Junis.jpg|Phase Wave Shift 10982319_1570699913217632_3781772934126045096_n.jpg|nexus charginga the over ray storm - Junis Blue= Junis Blue is the blue and silver form gives Nexus extra speed as well as a modified Armed Nexus on his right arm. The name Junis Blue simply shows that is is an alternate form to Junis. In this form, Nexus is more developed on great agility, which cost it strength is not as strong as Junis Mode. *'Height': 49 meters *'Weight': 42,000 tons Techniques Special Moves *'Arrow-Ray Storm': Nexus can create a giant energy bow by extending his right Armed Nexus and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Storm, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. *'Over Arrow-Ray Storm': Nexus can combined both the Arrow-Ray Storm and Sword Storm at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Arrow-Ray Storm, but it has greater destructive power. This move only used successfully once to defeat Ezmael, but failed on Dark Zagi. Its target was destroyed in a more conventional explosion and it is so powerful, when fired it excites the air leaving a stream of flames. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Junis Blue's strongest attack. *'Sword Storm': Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Modified Armed Nexus on his right arm. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. *'Supreme Generator': Nexus can gather dark energy from his surrounding or Dark Ultra attacks and convert it into light energy using his Armed Nexus. **'Knuckle Generator Ver. 1': Nexus can gather energy into his Armed Nexus to create a powerful energy ball that can be released as a beam. Able to destroy a monster in one hit. Used to defeat Bugbuzun Growler. **'Knuckle Generator Ver. 2': When an electrical attack hits the Circle Shield, Nexus can convert both the attack and the Circle Shield to the Arrow-Armed Nexus. Nexus then can release it as a beam. Used to counter Megaflash's lightning. Physical Techniques *'Junis Blue Punch': A faster version of the Junis Punch. *'Junis Blue Kick': A faster version of the Junis Kick. *'Junis Blue Elbow': A powerful Elbow strike. *'Junis Blue Whip': The Junis Blue version of the Anphan Whip. *'Enhanced Speed': Junis Blue mode enhances Nexus' agility. His agility is seemingly greater here than it is in Junis Mode as Ren usually battles with so much jumping and kicking and even can run at very fast speed. Even evading Dark Mephisto Zwei's Dark Burst Cluster and Dark Phalanx is seem not too much hard for Ren. Also, Anphans Mode becomes more agile for Ren. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. Other Techniques *'Phase Wave Shift': Nexus uses his Armed Nexus to generate a beam shot into the air to generate a Meta-Field. A Meta Field is a subspace field of a positive phase, described as the light piercing the darkness, it strengthens Nexus and other beings of light. Usually it puts stress on the user's body after three minutes of continuous use, even more so when it is overpowered by a dark field. However, due to Ren being a Prometheus Child (A genetically engineered 'perfect' human), it doesn't put stress on his body. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles. Arrow_ray.jpg|Arrow-Ray Storm Over_arrowray_storm.jpg|Over-Arrow-Ray Storm Sword_Storm.jpg|Sword Storm Meta field in Junis B.jpg|Meta Field Image cro.ray.storm.png.jpg|Cross Ray Storm Knuckle_ray.jpg|Knuckle Generator Ver. 1 Shield Generator.jpg|Knuckle Generator Ver. 2 Phase Wave Shift.jpg|Phase Wave Shift Circle Shoef t.jpg|Circle Shield Supreme Generator.jpg|Supreme Generator Broad Particle.jpg|Broad Particle Feather Generate Blade Knuckel 2.jpg|Generator Blade Knuckle Junis Kick.jpg|Junis Blue Kick Junis Blue Whip.jpg|Junis Blue Whip Junis Blue Punch.jpg|Junis Blue Punch Evolution.jpg|Final Core in Junis Blue - Ultraman Noa= Ultraman Noa Main article: Ultraman Noa is Nexus's true form. He becomes more powerful and faster than any of his previous forms and has the power to destroy any foe in one hit. The name Noa is believed to come from a shortening of the word Nostalgia from the Ultra N Project. The may come from the fact that this is Nexus complete form. As Noa, Nexus can deal great damage, while also having great agility. Making this is the strongest Nexus' form. *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 55,000 tons Techniques Special Moves *'Lightning Noa': Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. Its prismatic color comes from the fact it is a multi-layered combination of destructive rays composed of transcendent, superposition Photons and Plasma, causing the prismatic colors. Physical Techniques *'Noa Kick': A kick using waves to induce 'supergravity' and strengthen the blow, used to send Dark Zagi flying across the city. *'Noa Elbow': An quick elbow blow used to deflect Zagi's kick. Both arms were used. Other Techniques *'Spark Noa': Noa can charge his hands with his lightning energy to increase the damage of his blows. *'Noa Inferno': A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees. *'Ultra Powers': Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he possesses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms. Lightning Noa.jpg|Lightning Noa Ultrmn th Nxt II.png|Spark Noa Ultraman Noa 5.png|Noa Inferno Noa Elbow.jpg|Noa Elbow Noa Kick.jpg|Noa Kick }} Transformation Several chosen ones, Deunamsits, have transformed into Nexus but all used the same actions to do so. They first draw the EvolThruster from it's sheath and then extends it into the air and it shines. From an outsider's point of view the Deunamist disappears into the light which may disappear to show Ultraman, grow larger and reveal Ultraman as a giant, or become Flash Travel. The rise scene showed a black screen while there is suddenly a ball of blue light which bursts open revealing Nexus who grows and the light turns into orange and yellow colors that fly towards the screen. Himeya_Change.jpg Ren_Henshin.png Nagi_Henshin.jpg Komon_Henshin.png Appearances in other medias Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen Ultraman Nexus appears in this short movie, where he appears to save Ultraman Zero from the attacks of Yapool. He was the 5th Ultra to appear, later followed by Ultraman Max. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Nexus reappear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 66:Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius! Zero talk about Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus as seen in Ultraman Retsuden Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus and the other doing fighting poses Trivia *Nexus was originally thought up to be the opposite of Ultraman Cosmos. While Cosmos showcased Ultraman's 'kindness' and held the theme that 'if you believe it will come true', Nexus was meant to showcase Ultraman's strength and that in life one has to and can overcome challenges. **During Nexus' early planning stage he was originally called Ultraman Cross. The name is inspired by the concept of bonds still present in the show and before the planned series was linked to Ultraman Next. *When Nexus was going to be called Cross the series was not originally intended to be connected to Ultraman the Next's Universe. *While Noa is indeed his original and true form, the ruins imply that whenever he merged with another being the form they took on upon transforming was that of Nexus. *All of the names of Nexus' form parallel a person's growth from childhood to adulthood. Starting with Anphans which ultimately means childhood, to Junis which equates to youth to Noa whose name derives from 'Nostalgia which ultimately means to look back at one's life usually their youth and childhood, meaning that Noa represents the adult stage. These also parallel Komon's mental and spiritual growth during the series. *Of all the Ultras in the Ultra Series Nexus/Noa holds the record for most hosts, four of whom are human, three intended but ultimately corrupted contenders and numerous undocumented aliens across the universe. The second one is Ultraman Saga with three hosts, Ultraman Tiga also with three and the third is Ultraman Zero with two human host with his father Ultraseven who had two hosts and a human form. *Nexus is the only Ultra who has an alternate form that is considered a completely different Ultra. This Ultra, Noa is considered a Super Ultra, an Ultra with power of above the rest that they seem 'over powered'. These include Father of Ultra, Ultraman King and all the fusion Ultras in the series. Noa's power is later bestowed on the young Ultraman Zero who is arguably one of if not the strongest of normal ultras. **His alternate form is also his true identity. *Though Nexus is stated to not have the three minutes-rule that most Ultras have, a similar rules exists when Phase Shift Wave is used. This is because using the Meta-Field puts considerable strain on the Deunamist's body, after three minutes they will become tired. This was not a problem for the second Deunamist. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Ultras from Other